


Give Me The Remote, Mickey.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Top Ian, Wrestling, but ian loves mickeys ass, cumming untouched, dirty talking, dominant mickey kind of, mickey is an ass, mickey makes the first move, not really hatred but mickey is just being mickey, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian lives with his best friend Mandy Milkovich. Her brother Mickey is about to move in with them.He turns out to be an actual jackass.One afternoon while watching TV, Mickey steals the remote from Ian.From there things just go....WHOOOP. ;)))))))))))))))))))





	Give Me The Remote, Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY SOME NEW SMUT FOR YOU GUYS. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter: @valeskaheart.

"I can't wait for you to meet my brother." Mandy said, putting the plates around the table.

"I thought you said he's a bit of an ass."

"He is." Mandy laughed, "But I know you'll be able to handle his attitude."

"Please tell me you're not trying to set us up."

Mandy scoffed, "Please, you're way too good for my brother. I mean you two will probably end up banging seeing as you're going to think he's attractive."

Ian laughed, "How do you know that?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know your taste in men and I know my brother. He has a thing for gingers." 

"That makes me feel so special and good." Ian spoke sarcastically.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and help me. He's going to be here any moment."

 

Ian helped finish setting the table and finishing up dinner. Something he always did since moving in with his best friend a few months ago. He always made sure there were nights he was eating back at his family house but more than anything he always ate with Mandy. Not that he minded. They were best friends and she was always entertaining.  
But now her brother was moving in with them and Ian hadn't even met the guy. Not that it mattered seeing as this was Mandys' house afterall. She could have anyone move in here without asking Ian though she didn't. She asked Ian before giving Mickey an answer even when Ian told her she could do what she wanted.

 

Ian was in the bathroom when he heard a male cursing and Mandy yelling at him. Ian wasn't too excited to meet who sounded like an ass but he would for Mandy. Seeing as she knew every member of his family.

He washed his hands and cut off the light before walking out. He went back into the living room and stopped in his tracks.

Mickey had his back facing Ian so Ian couldn't tell what he looked like but at the moment that didn't matter. What mattered was how Mickeys' back curved at the bottom and the ass the boy had.

What a fucking ass, Ian thought.

His eyes raked down further and looked at Mickeys' thighs and about drooled at the sight. This boy was thick in all the right places and Ian was about to get an erection.

"Ah Ian! Mickey this is my best friend Ian and your fellow roommate." Mandy spoke, turning Mickey around.

And there was Ians' erection because he was currently staring at the most attractive man he had ever seen in his life. He had extremely blue eyes, the prettiest lips. The shape of his face was incredible and the way his eyebrow was cocked had Ian almost, slightly, throbbing in his pants already. And he got to live with this guy.

Ian felt extremely lucky. Not to mention Mickey was also gay and had a thing for gingers.

"You're the Gallagher kid?" Mickey asked, scratching his face.

Ian noticed the words tattooed on his knuckles but didn't say anything, "Yeah, I am. You're Mickey?"

Mickey burped, "Good eye."

Mandy rolled her eyes, "He's pretty rude most of the time, Ian. You can handle him I know that for sure."

"I don't need to be handled, bitch."

"Actually you do so shut up." 

Ian watched the two argue as they got dinner on the table. He wanted to laugh but figured it was best if he kept his amusement to himself. At least until he and Mickey got used to each other.

 

Dinner consisted of Mickey burping every now and then and being rude to both of them. Ian didn't mind. He loved just looking at Mickey and if that meant the other boy called him names then so be it. Ian looked forward to living with the hottest man alive.

 

That's how the next two weeks passed. Mickey cursing them, being completely rude but Ian was so attracted to him he couldn't help it.

 

One afternoon while Mandy was at work, Ian and Mickey were at home having the day off of work. 

Mickey was walking around in nothing but sweats that hung very low on those delicious looking hips of his. Ian could see the dimples in Mickeys back and he wanted to run his tongue over them both. Then there was that ass that Mickey had no idea he was showing off. Good thing Mandy wasn't home because Ian was as hard as a rock.

Ian himself was shirtless just walking around in shorts. It was a hot day and they had a pool but the water wouldn't be brought until the next day so they'd have to just suffer through the head for just one more day. Ian knew he'd be spending his days off in the water that way he could avoid Mickey as much as he possibly could.

"Give me the remote." Mickey snapped, grabbing it from Ian and plopping it down on the couch.

"The fuck, Mickey?" Ian gasped, "Give that back!"

He lunged for it but Mickey moved sending Ian flying face forward into the arm of the couch.

"Ooh, you almost had it." Mickey laughed, "Sucks to be you don't it?"

Ian groaned and pushed himself back up, "Give me the fucking remote, Mickey!"

"Nah. I don't think I will." 

Ian got up and ran after Mickey but Mickey was faster than Ian was. He ran around the living room without losing a breath.

"Is it that important?" Mickey asked, dangling the remote.

The couch was sitting between them and Ian was about to jump over it.

"I was watching something you asshole." Ian told him, "Give it back!"

"Nah." Mickey repeated.

He plopped down onto the couch with the back of his head facing Ian. He changed the channel and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Ian didn't say anything. He just stared down at the other boy wanting nothing more than to strangle him until he begged for mercy or choked him until he begged for Ian to fuck him. He preferred the latter.

"You're really annoying." Ian said.

Mickey laughed, "I know. So are you."

Ian walked around the couch and sat down on the other end. He kept his distance from Mickey for a few moments. He was going to act okay until he actually went after the remote. He'd take Mickey by surprise.

As Mickey kept his eyes on the TV, Ian took his chance.

He lunged at Mickey causing the dark haired boy to yell in surprise. They ended up on the floor. The remote was still clutched in Mickeys' hand but Ian had his hand wrapped around the top part. He was pulling as was Mickey as they rolled around on the floor fighting for it.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Mickey grunted, trying to knee Ian in the stomach.

"Give me the remote back you jackass and I will." Ian told him, pinning Mickeys' wrists above his head, the remote still gripped.

"Is the remote that important to you?" Mickey asked, groaning, "Get off of me!" 

"I don't think I will until you let go of the remote." 

Mickey sighed and let it fall out of his hands, "There. You fucking happy?"

Ian grinned and rolled off of Mickey, "Quite. Thank you."

When he reached for the remote, Mickey grabbed his legs and pulled him back. He put his knees directly in Ians' lower back causing the red head to groan in pain.

"Did you think I'd give up that easily?" Mickey laughed, "You're dumber than I thought you were." 

Ians' cock was pressed against his shorts which were now rubbing against the hardwood floor. The pressure was going straight to his balls. He was turned on by wrestling with Mickey, sitting on Mickey and having Mickey on top of him. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"Get your ass off me." Ian groaned, trying to push himself up.

Mickey wasn't fat by no means but he was definitely thick in the best way. Ian just wanted to grind against him but in a very different position.

"Fine!" Ian shouted, "Take the fucking remote and shove it up your ass!"

Mickey moved down so he was sitting on Ians ass. He smirked to himself and began grinding against Ians' ass.

The red head felt his jaw drop at the sensation of a very hard cock hitting his ass.

"Mickey what-"

"Shut up." Mickey groaned.

He leaned forward and placed his palms on either side of Ian as he fit his body against Ians. He continued to grind against Ian as the sensation began building.

Ian dug his nails against the hardwood floor as his own cock began rubbing against it with each thrust Mickey made. He was going to cum in his fucking pants from Mickey humping him. Something that he never allowed any guy to do.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian groaned, feeling himself cum already.

Seeing as he had been hard for a few hours now he wasn't surprised he released so soon.

Mickey groaned and bit down on Ians' bare shoulder as he continued to roll his hips. He began moving frantically, desperate for release. He brought a hand up and squeezed Ians' hips as his own stuttered and his orgasm finally hit.

He was breathing heavily as he removed himself from Ian and rolled over on to the ground, "I need to take a shower."

And with that he stood up and walked into the bathroom leaving Ian to sit there in his own cum-stained boxers.

Yeah, Ian really needed to get his fucking hands on that asshole. Literally.

He couldn't believe that Mickey just used him to get off.

 

Luckily for them they had two bathrooms which allowed Ian to take a shower. He made sure the door was locked before taking his pants and boxers off. He definitely needed to wash them as soon as possible. He tossed them into the dirty clothes basket and then stepped into the shower. He made sure the water was as cold as he could get it.  
He literally screamed at how cold it was but he wouldn't change the temperature. This would keep him from getting anymore erections for a few hours. Once Mandy got home he knew they'd be okay because she would be in the middle of them. 

 

A few nights later Ian woke up in a heavy sweat. Just as he had been doing for the last few nights. Ever since Mickey got off on his fucking back. The two have been dancing around the sexual tension but Mickey acted like he had no idea what Ian was talking about. Though he teased the red head when Mandy wasn't around or paying attention. Ian was losing his fucking mind.

He pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and threw his legs out of bed. He didn't need to cut the light on because he knew the layout of this house well. He stretched before standing up and walking to the bathroom. He cut the light on and shut the door behind him. He splashed some water on his face over and over until his skin felt a little cooler. He was so tired of having these dreams. Inappropriate, filthy and down right dirty dreams about his best friends brother who lived with them.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He groaned when he suddenly felt his erection. He must have tuned it out for a bit though it'd be hard to ignore how hard he was right now. He was only wearing boxers and he could feel himself throbbing against the thin fabric. 

He placed the palm of his hand against himself and squeezed groaning. He hadn't been with anyone in months and he felt like he was going to lose his mind. He didn't want to just get laid. He wanted to sleep with Mickey. He wanted to get down right filthy with Mickey because he knew that Mickey was filthy. If he wasn't he wouldn't have dry humped Ian in their living room. 

He stood up straight again and cut the light off before opening the door. He walked back into his room and closed the door as he always did. He hated sleeping with the door open.

He about jumped out of his skin when he saw the outline of someone in his bed.

"What the fuck?"

His bedside lamp was cut on and Mickey sat up against his pillows. He was also just wearing a pair of boxers and his legs were just spread open like he wasn't invading Ians' bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ian asked, "Why aren't you in your own bed?"

Mickey shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

His eyes were locked on Ians for a few moments before running down his body.

"I'm going to be honest," Mickey began, eyes back on Ians' face, "I want you to fuck me good and hard."

Ian choked on the air he tried swallowing, "Wh-What?"

"Please, I'm not stupid. You got off days ago just from me humping you. You have dirty dreams and I know this because I can hear you whimpering and moaning my name. Good   
thing Mandys' room is downstairs right?" 

Ians' face was beat red and he wanted the world to swallow him whole. Of course he wanted to fuck Mickey. He wanted that more than he wanted anything but he couldn't just do it could he? Afterall Mandy was his best friend.

Mickey got up and walked over towards the end of the bed. There was still some distance between the two but Mickey planned on changing that.

"I've thought about you every night since I first moved in. I've always had a thing for gingers but you're the cream of the crop, Gallagher. Not going to sugarcoat shit because that's' just not me. You're hot as hell, you're fit and you hold your own. I like that about you. Everybody else was always so intimidated by me which made for some awful sex considering most tops should be dominant and strong. But you you're something else and I know you have a huge cock. I can see the outline of it right now. Now I want your cock and you want my ass. What do you say we have the two meet, huh? I'm horny as all fuck and I'd appreciate it if you got on me." 

Ian gulped as Mickey walked towards him and then shoved him against the door causing Ian to groan in pain.

"Don't worry, Gallagher, I'm going to make this good for you too. I'm the best at giving head."

Ian raised an eyebrow, "Who said that?"

"Every guy I've been with."

And with that Mickey got down to his knees. He ran his hands down Ians' chest until the reached the top of his boxers. He pulled them down Ians' legs and the red head helped him get them off. Mickey tossed them across the floor before looking back at Ians' cock which was now completely hard.

"Shit." Mickey laughed breathlessly, "You carry a monster in your pants there, Gallagher."

"I'd rather it be in your mouth now then since you're big talk."

Mickey chuckled, "I'm going to prove to you that I'm more than just talk. Hold on tight if you can." 

He wrapped his lips around the head of Ians' cock and went down as far as he could. He closed his eyes and just focused on making Ian feel good.  
Ian slammed his hand against the door and cursed himself. He didn't want to wake Mandy up but shit with the way Mickey was moving his mouth around his cock it'd be hard not to be loud.

"Shit, Mickey." Ian groaned, tightening his hands into fists. 

Mickey just groaned around Ians' cock sending the vibrations straight through Ians' body.

Mickey looked incredible. His lips were pink and stretched around his cock and it was absolutely sinful.

Taking a chance, Ian reached out and stroked his thumb across Mickeys' bottom lip. It caused Mickey to open his eyes and look up at him. Ian about busted a nut right there. Mickeys' blue eyes were almost gray now and they were beautiful. 

Mickey ran his hands up Ians' thighs but didn't touch his cock. He only used his mouth. He would go down as far as he could and hallow in his cheeks to make his mouth tighter.   
Then he'd pull off and trace his tongue around the head of Ian's cock before running it over the slit. Ians' thighs were shaking and he was trying to keep himself from busting. But Mickey was definitely right. He was the best at giving head. 

Mickey softly drug his teeth across the top of Ians cock before running his tongue down the same path.

"Son of a bitch." Ian hissed, biting down on his bottom lip.

Mickey licked his lips and chuckled at Ians' reaction, "You okay up there, firecrotch?"

Ian rolled his hips, "Shut up and keep going."

Mickey laughed before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock once more and going down. He moved his head over and over as fast as he could. He made sure to loosen his throat to make more room for every extra inch of Ians' monster cock.

Ian had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the door. One hand was pressed on the back of Mickeys' head while the other hung loosely in a fist at his side.

"Shit, shit, shit." Ian groaned, rolling his hips. 

Mickey slowly pulled off and licked his lips with a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting his bottom lip to the head of Ians' cock.

Ian looked down and groaned at the sight. It was incredible. He used his thumb to break the string, "Stand up." 

Mickey did as he said but before he could say anything Ian attached his lips to Mickeys'.

Mickey groaned and wrapped his arms around Ians' shoulders. Their tongues met for the first time and it was almost as if they were going to swallow each other. Instead they were swallowing every moan that the other boy let out.

Ian ran his hands down Mickeys back before cupping his ass. 

"Fuck." Ian whispered, "Your ass is fucking insane, Mickey. Want to touch it."

Panting, Mickey pulled back so he could push his boxers down his legs. He kicked them across the floor and attached his lips to Ians' again. 

Ians hands went straight to Mickeys bare ass and he groaned when he felt the flesh under his fingers.

Mickey pushed back against his hands as he pulled away from Ians' lips, "If you want me so fucking bad then do something."

"Me? You're the one who came in here and spewed filth at me."

Mickey chuckled, "I wasn't the one having dirty dreams and having to wake up due to being drenched in sweat. I ju-"

Ian stopped him by kissing him again. Mickey happily accepted his lips and grabbed onto Ians' arms.

Ian bit down on Mickeys bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth causing Mickey to moan. The red head pulled off and licked his lips before sliding down to his knees. He ran his hands up Mickeys' thighs before moving them around and cupping his ass.

"Can't wait to get my mouth on that ass." Ian groaned, squeezing the flesh.

"Jesus." Mickey laughed.

"But first I'm going to suck your cock."

And with that Ian took Mickeys cock into his mouth. Mickey was an inch or two shorter than Ian but he was thicker than Ian.

Ians' mouth felt full as he went down a little further. He could feel the weight on his tongue and he was already in love with it. The taste of pre-cum was dripping in his mouth and it spurred Ian on to suck him faster. His hands remained on Mickeys' ass with his nails digging into the flesh.

"Fuck." Mickey gasped, both hands on the back of Ians' head.

He licked his lips and looked down at the red head. He was already looking up at Mickey and it made the dark haired boys knees shake.

Ians lips were stretched around his cock and the sight had Mickey wanting to fuck Ians' mouth but he wouldn't. He'd save that for another time.  
Mickey groaned as Ian pulled off only to run his tongue across the slit of his cock. Mickeys legs shook and he tightened his grip on Ians' hair.

"Fuck, Ian." Mickey gasped.

Ian groaned and went down until Mickeys' cock was hitting the back of his throat. 

Mickey let out a cry and reached over to grab onto the bed post so he wouldn't fall over. His legs were shaking and Ian wasn't even close to being inside of him yet.

"Ian, oh God." Mickey panted, "I don't want to cum yet."

Ian slowly pulled off and licked his lips, "I don't want you to cum yet either. I still want to get my mouth on this ass."

He smacked Mickeys ass causing Mickey to gasp at the sensation. Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and spun him around so his ass was directly in his face.

"Bend over." Ian whispered, "Hold onto the bed post." 

Mickey groaned and grabbed on to one of the bed posts. He spread his legs and enjoyed the way Ian moaned at the action.

"Shit. Your ass is perfection." Ian spoke, running his hands up the back of Mickeys' thighs, "Going to eat you until you're begging for me to fuck you."

"Then get to it!" 

Ian chuckled and moved closer. He ran his tongue up Mickeys left cheek before grabbing the bottom of the soft flesh and spreading him open. He drug his tongue from the top of Mickeys' ass down between him.

Mickeys' forehead slammed into the bed post at the feeling. Ian had no idea that a tough guy like Mickey would be such a submissive and needy bottom. He fucking loved it. 

He dug his nails further into the flesh as he pressed his tongue flat against Mickey. He ran it over him a few times just enjoying the sounds that Mickey was making before pointing his tongue and slowly pushing it inside the other boy.

Mickey cried out and reached around to grab onto Ians' hair with his free hair. He held on tightly as Ian began fucking his tongue in and out of him. He was panting, groaning and cursing under his breath.

"Lift your leg up." Ian whispered.

Mickey barely managed to do as he said. He lifted his right leg up and pressed his knee on top of the bed post. The wood was digging into his knee but Mickey didn't give a fuck. Not when Ians' tongue was working him open.

Ian ran the tip of his tongue in circles around Mickey before flattening it and roughly licking him a few times. He pushed his tongue back inside the other boy and groaned as the other boy clenched around him. He removed a hand from Mickeys ass and brought two fingers to his mouth. He sucked two of them for a few minutes before pressing them both inside of Mickey.

Mickey cried out and his hands went to the bed post trying to dig at the hard post, anything to keep the pleasure from taking over him completely.

Ian turned his fingers into a "v" inside of Mickey and placed his tongue between them. He began scissoring Mickey as his tongue fucked inside of him.  
Mickey was losing his fucking mind. He could build the sweat building on his neck. His cock was heavy, hard and just wanting nothing more than to bust. But not until Ian fucked him into this damn bed.

"Ian." Mickey panted, "Fuck."

Ian curled his fingers right then and pressed against Mickeys' prostate. Mickey let out a deep groan and clenched tightly around Ians' fingers as he pressed down on his fingers.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey moaned, "Ian, fuck. Fuck me. Please, just fuck me."

Ian groaned and pulled away. He placed a soft kiss on Mickeys' right cheek before standing up.

He spun Mickey around and kissed him as hard as he could. Their lips moved together, hands digging into each others skin. Their cocks moved together and was sending them into a desperate frenzy.

"On your back." Ian ordered.

Mickey got on to the bed and moved up towards the pillows. He spread his legs and licked his lips as Ian crawled up in between them. 

Ian pushed his legs up and then wrapped them around him, "You ready?"

"Just fuck me. Stop talking."

Ian rolled his eyes and pressed the head of his cock to Mickeys' ass. Both boys bit on their lip as Ian pressed inside.

Mickey gasped which turned into a groan as Ian finally got all the way inside of him. Seeing as Ian was nine inches it wasn't easy to fit every inch of his cock inside of Mickey. Mickey felt so fucking full and stretched out. It was incredible. The head of Ians cock was already pressing against his prostate and Ian wasn't even moving yet.

"Holy shit." Ian gasped, placing his palms flat on the mattress on both sides of Mickey.

"Just fuck me." Mickey groaned, arching his hips.

Ian kissed him as he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. 

Mickey spazzed out underneath him, "Fuck."

Ian attached his lips to Mickeys' neck and began putting hickeys on every inch of skin. Mickey didn't even give a flying rats ass. Not when Ians' cock was slamming into his prostate over and over.

The pleasure was building in his lower stomach but he wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

Ian was groaning against his neck and the sounds were shooting right into Mickeys' ears. They were fucking heavenly.

To Ian, there was nothing more heavenly than the way Mickey was currently clenching around his cock. He was so tight and warm and Ian couldn't breathe.

"I'm not going to last long." Ian told him, voice breaking.

"Just fuck me, Gallagher."

And so Ian took those words and put them into action.

He put Mickeys legs up until just Mickeys' toes were grazing against the bed. He pressed them down as he lowered himself and pressed right back inside him.  
Mickeys' nails dug down Ians' back and broke the skin. Ian could feel himself bleeding but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way Mickeys' cock continued to clench and pull Ians' cock further inside of him.

Mickeys' cock was moving with each thrust and he could feel his own pre-cum leaking onto his stomach. He refused to touch himself. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mickey yelled, completely forgetting that his sister was asleep downstairs.

He clenched tight around Ian and milked the red head for all that he could as his orgasm hit him like a train. It was intense. Mickeys' body was shaking as he came all over himself. He couldn't catch a single breath. He was shaking from his head to his toes which were curled as Ian continued to fuck into him. He was on fire, he was over sensitive. He fucking loved it.

Ian groaned as Mickeys' ass held onto him like nothing else mattered. It was all Ian needed to cum deep inside of Mickey. He groaned against Mickeys' mouth as he kissed him hard. His body shook as he emptied himself inside of Mickey. He couldn't get over how incredible Mickeys' ass was. 

"Shit." Ian groaned.

They made out for a few moments as they let their bodies come down from their high. They were sweaty and still shaking slightly. That and they couldn't catch a proper breath.  
When Ian finally pulled out a few minutes later, Mickey could feel his orgasm leaking out of his ass. He never liked that in the past but something about Ian was special. Everything about him was, Mickey thought.

"I'm going to have to wash these sheets." Ian spoke, flopping to his back.

Mickey laughed, "I have to lay in the fucking wet spot."

Ian snorted, "We could always go clean the sheets." 

"No thanks. I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

He rolled over against Ian without saying anything and put an arm over Ians' stomach. It took Ian by surprise. He didn't picture Mickey as a cuddler but he would take it.

Ian cut off the lamp and cuddled up against Mickey. The two whispered for a few moments before letting sleep take over them.

 

They woke up to cold water being thrown on them.

"Holy shit!" Mickey cried, staring at his sister who was holding a bucket.

"What the fuck, Mandy?" Ian snapped, irritated.

She put one hand on her hip, "Look, I'm all for you two boning and getting together. Whatever makes you happy. But waking me up at early morning because you're putting your dick in my brothers ass is not appreciated."

The two boys looked at each other in embarrassment before looking back at Mandy. She was quiet before busting into fits of laughter, "You two should see your faces."

"Get out!" Mickey yelled.

She just rolled her eyes, "I'm about to. I have to go to work. Don't you two work today?"

"Not until later tonight." Ian told her, remembering that Mickey had no idea what Ian did for work.

"I don't go in until five so get out and leave us alone."

"I'm going, I'm going. You two have fun fucking in wet sheets!"

She left the room with the bucket swinging from her fingers.

 

They spent a few hours taking a shower, washing Ians' bed spread, eating, talking. Actually getting to know one another without arguing or wrestling around.

"Who knew that a remote would end up causing you to fuck me?" Mickey spoke, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I believe you dry humping me and them coming into my room are the reasons for that." Ian reminded him.

Mickey grinned, "Better than TV if I may say so myself."

Ian laughed at him, "Fuck you."

"I believe you just did last night."

"And I believe I will before you go to work." 

 

They did indeed go another round before Mickey had to go to work. Their schedules became messed up as they went back to work. It was almost as if they had never any time together apart from going to bed. There was no talking, eating together, fucking. Just sleeping.

They really wanted more time together.

That's why Mickey found out when Ian was off from dancing one weekend and booked them a trip away to a cabin a few hours away. They spent their time there naked, eating, talking. Enjoying the sounds of nature instead of cars and people yelling.

They were at the same cabin two years later when Ian asked Mickey to marry him.  
Mickey said yes.

The two were now living in their own place, different and better jobs and a secure future.  
All thanks to Mickey taking the remote from Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my stories/one shots have happy endings. It's cliche but it's what Ian and Mickey deserve. So always expect happy endings from me. :)


End file.
